Pokemon special for PikaPowerx10
by PokemonEpicnessForTheWin
Summary: This is a series of pokemon fanfics the Limit is 4 But May and Max appears
1. Chapter 1:Pokemon Team R with a new Mott

Help Me was all that was on that Letter supposedly left for Misty it was signed Ash Ketchum but Misty was scared.

"May,Brock,Max help me Please," Said Ash but the were all tied up but they Said who are they why are they here.

Prepare for trouble,

And make it double,

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all people within our nation,

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars above,

Jessie,

James,

Ellie,

Meowth,

Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light,

Surrender now or prepare to fight,

Yeah that is right,

Wait new Motto that's not like Team Rocket thought Ash

END


	2. Chapter 2 Pokemon:Who are What are they!

This is a take off from pokemon it involves a girl named Ellie.

Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is on his way to becoming a pokemon master but trouble lies ahead

As Ash got to the pokemon center Ash asked if his Pikachu was going to be ok, Nurse Joy said yes and the double doors swung open to reveal Chansey with Pikachu.

Suddenly a pokemon used the move smokescreen and Ash said What are Who are they! Because 3 people appeared

Prepare for trouble Said the oldest girl,

And Make it double Said the boy,

To protect the world from devastation Said the oldest girl,

To unite all people within our nation Said the boy,

To denounce the evils of truth and love Said the oldest girl,

To extend our reach to the stars above Said the boy,

Jessie said the oldest girl,

James said the boy,

Ellie said the younger girl,

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light said Ellie,

Surrender now or prepare to fight said Ellie,

Meowth that's right said the cat like thing that appeared

Ash said You wont take my pokemon, the youngest girl Ellie said we want rare and priceless pokemon not a silly little pikachu.

Suddenly Ash said ok I will stop you,Pikachu use Thunderbolt and the foursome are blasted off.

When Ash meets Ellie again she is trying to catch a ekans because she needed one to become a real Team Rocket member.

Ash tried to tell Ellie to battle it first but Ellie said that was her first pokemon she as catching. But, Ash said You must of got a starter. No, Ellie replied I am Giovanni's Daughter so I can't give up.

WHAT! You Giovanni's Daughter it can't be true I must tell my friends. No Jessie and James are here, Ellie replied they are waiting for me I'll tell them to let me go get Pikachu but really I'll be coming with you.

Comments on how you feel about Ellie being Giovanni's Daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rockets's Motto

Prepare for trouble said the Girl

And make it double said the Boy

To protect the world from devastation said the Girl

To unite all people within our nation said the Boy

To denounce the evils of truth and love said the Girl

To extend our reach to the stars above said the Boy

Jessie said the Girl

James said the Boy

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light said Jessie

Surrender now or prepare to fight said James

Meowth that's right said a cat like pokemon


	4. Chapter 4

It's always hard,

When the journey begins.

Hard to find your way,

Hard to make new friends.

But there's nothing you can't do,

'Cause you've got the power inside of you.

It's not always right or wrong,

But your spirits strong,

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose,

The journeys begun.

It's not about Black and White

but your heart always knows what right

its not about win or or lose

its the road you choose

as the journey has begun

From Pokemon Black and White


	5. Chapter 5

C assidy and Butch

They also like the Team Rocket trio had a motto

P repare for trouble...  
And make it double...  
To infect the world with devastation!  
To blight all peoples within every nation!  
To denounce the goodness of truth and love,  
To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
Cassidy!  
Butch!  
We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!  
Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!  
That's Right!

Jessie and James' was this

P repare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, That's Right!


End file.
